


What You Did To My Heart

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate Multiverse, Any, No-one told me / I was going to find you / Unexpected / What you did to my heart</i> - Rodney might be in love with John; John learns to bring the date to Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Did To My Heart

Rodney McKay was ridiculously attractive. The way his eyes lit up when he was excited about something, and the sweep of his hands as he tried to describe it in the air. The raw strength in his broad shoulders and chest. The line of his jaw. And his mouth - wide-lipped, soft.  
  
And his wicked tongue.  
  
John hadn’t been surprised one bit that he found Rodney McKay intensely attractive, because the man was sexy as hell, and the first time they’d kissed, John knew when he finally got Rodney in bed, it was going to be fantastic.  
  
What surprised John was, well, how happy Rodney made him. The first time Rodney had come along to movie night to watch Drop Dead Diva, he’d ended up smushed on the couch between John and Sam, and the mere warmth of Rodney pressed up against John’s left side the entire night had made him giddy. The brush of Rodney’s hand when they both reached into the popcorn bowl made him grin like an idiot.  
  
And the way Rodney smiled whenever John brought him coffee and snacks (he’d suffered Lorne’s smug, knowing expression manfully after asking Lorne what Rodney’s snack preferences and habits were) made John feel better no matter how awful his day was (and he sincerely hoped that Rodney didn’t notice that he got extra snacks on John’s really rough days).  
  
After everything that had gone wrong with Nancy, John really hadn’t expected to find anyone. He’d had a few casual flings with attractive women - Chaya, Mara, Teer, Larrin - and even gone on dates with a couple of men - Jerry, David, Peter - but he wasn’t looking for anything serious. If someone had told him two months ago that the firm was going to hire a new patent attorney, a Canadian with a wickedly sharp intellect and zero tolerance for stupidity, and John was going to miss him every time he was away from the office, he’d have laughed and called them crazy. And probably laid a bet with Lorne on the matter, because he liked an easy win.  
  
Being with Rodney wouldn’t be an easy win. The man worked ridiculous hours, was in love with his work, and had a one-track mind that was great for tackling scientific problems but terrible for remembering things like dates. Especially if said dates weren’t in his calendar (but putting them on his calendar was just asking for Lorne and the paralegals to lay bets on every aspect of their relationship, from their first date to when they first had sex).  
  
After the third time Rodney stood John up, John knew he had to switch tactics. He checked Rodney’s calendar, kidnapped the files he’d planned on working on that evening, and insisted Rodney take a food break with him at five that day. Instead of going to their usual quick sandwich place, John drove Rodney back to his place.  
  
Where the doorman had let up the caterers from his and Rodney’s favorite Greek restaurant so they could set up a candlelit meal.  
  
“But I need my car and I still have files to review,” Rodney protested even as John herded him through the front door. Rodney paused when he saw the table set for two, candles glowing. “Did I forget something? Our two-month anniversary?”  
  
“No,” John said. “It’s just that we’ve had a hard time making it to actual dates, so I decided to bring the date to you.”  
  
Rodney blinked. “Oh. The other night. I stood you up. I’m so sorry, John, I -”  
  
“What you’re going to do is stop apologizing,” John said, herding Rodney over to the table and pulling out a chair for him, “and eat some food, and then we’re going to watch some Law & Order and make fun of it, and maybe make out a little, and then, when you can’t handle the fun anymore, I might have those files you wanted to review.”  
  
Rodney gazed up at him with wide eyes. “John Sheppard,” he said, “I think I love you.”  
  
And John just had to kiss him after that.  
  
They didn’t end up watching Law & Order or reviewing any files.  
  
But they did end up having fantastic sex in John’s bed, and on the couch when Rodney insisted on trying to review files, and then again in the bath, and once more in the shower before work the next day.


End file.
